Elf
by anngraham
Summary: Ethan uses his Aunt's punishment as a way to get close to an old friend at the annual Christmas party.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

It took three glasses of the spiked eggnog before the urge to slug every person who made a smartass remark about his outfit eased to just a background hum. Blasted Carter family always had to find some way to humiliate him. Grimacing Spud tugged on the hem of the horrid green tunic he'd been forced to wear, at least the whole mess was mildly improved by the fact it was Dixie stirring the pot this time instead of Ethan. For the last few months there had been an uneasy truce between him and his ex-best friend and he was in no hurry to break it.

"Playing the role of elf on a shelf this year Spud?" There was no mistaking those smug tones and he turned around to glower at Sutter, sneering at the way that tart Allie had draped herself over him, clearly those two had already had too much eggnog. He definitely wouldn't be offering any kind of truce for the brash wrestler who had yet to apologize for kicking his teeth in let alone for trying to injure him in their last singles match. His back still hadn't completely recovered from being tossed so carelessly around the arena.

Baring his teeth in a smile that had nothing to do with friendliness Spud flipped the bigger man the finger, "sod off you wanker." There was only a moment to enjoy the impotent look of anger on Sutter's face before Dixie's personal assistant was pushing between them to hand him a note. Grumbling under his breath as the woman rapidly retreated Spud read it with a scowl, crumpling it up and shoving it in his pocket. Sneering dismissively at Sutter's curious expression he walked away without a backwards glance.

This year the company's Christmas party was being held in the ballroom of a local posh hotel. Massive pine trees beautifully decorated in all colours of the rainbow lay scattered throughout the perimeter of the room, glittering chandeliers made to resemble icicles dripped from the ceiling and one whole wall was taken up by a chocolate bar filled with every possible kind of candy. As pissed off as he was to be ordered around like he was still somehow Dixie's lackey he could feel his mood slowly improve at the festive atmosphere. Christmas was his favourite holiday and he was determined not to allow Dixie Carter to spoil any moment of it for him.

For the first time the main attraction of the party was to be a photo opportunity where all the attending children could have their pictures taken with Santa Claus. Which is where he was drafted to come in. An elf costume hand delivered along with an order to help Santa or face consequences. It was a rather nebulous threat but past history with Dixie Carter was enough to convince him not to simply ignore the order like he'd first wanted to. Hopefully whomever she'd picked as Santa would hurry through the whole ordeal so he could get back to drinking and maybe kicking Sutter's ass.

The section set aside for the photos was partitioned off from the rest of the room and Spud ducked through the velvet curtains with only a momentary pause. A red carpet led the way to a rather ornate throne that took up the centre of the space, everything from trees to presents to a completely lighted snowman display made up the background. It was so sickeningly over the top he completely missed the large figure standing off to one side.

"I guess you've been drafted to be my elf helper tonight Spud," carefully keeping his voice neutral Ethan's gaze roamed from the top of the ridiculous hat on the smaller man's head down to the appropriately curly toed shoes, it really should be illegal for anyone to make such a silly outfit look so good. Strolling towards Spud he fought to keep a fond smile off his face at the irritated glower he got in return.

"With the way this night is going I should have known you would be playing the part of Santa," huffing Spud looked away from Ethan, even with the padded suit and fake beard the other man still absurdly attractive. "What's the matter Ethan, piss off your Aunt D?"

Adjusting the itchy wig Ethan laughed without humour, "yeah, you could say that and I'm sure she thinks putting us together is further punishment. Of course there's something she didn't take into account," raising an eyebrow he gently nudged Spud's shoulder on the way up to the chair, "we have been able to work together extremely well at times and I don't know about you but I want out of this costume as soon as possible."

Frowning thoughtfully Spud waved in acknowledgment to the aide who popped in to let them know the curtains were about to be opened. Already he could hear excited giggling from what was sure to be a long line of children. Moving to stand to the right of Ethan he met the slight challenge in the other man's eyes, "alright Ethan we'll work together to get these kids in and out quick but I want something in return."

"And what is that?" Leaning back in the throne Ethan grinned lazily up at the annoyed expression on the smaller man's face. Not that he'd admit it out loud but the vindictive glint in Spud's blue eyes was more than a little sexy, the other man certainly had come a long way from his Aunt's rather nervous Chief of Staff.

"Find Sutter and challenge him to a match in the New Year. I want to see you destroy him." Turning his head to watch as the photographer entered and started to setup his camera Spud jumped when Ethan grabbed his wrist, pulled off balance he had to steady himself against Ethan's thigh, pulse leaping at the feel of firm muscles under his hand.

Adjusting his grip on Spud's slim wrist Ethan didn't stop the slow grin curling his lips at the way the other man's pulse raced under his touch, "should I be honoured you consider me capable of destroying Sutter tiger?" He laughed lowly when Spud glared at the use of his old nickname and thumped him on the shoulder.

"I'm not stupid Ethan," unable to shake the feeling the other man was flirting with him Spud fought off a blush at the warm look in Ethan's dark eyes. "We both know you didn't earn the nickname 'the ass-kicking machine' by not being able to take care of some punk like Sutter."

"Well than," letting go and holding his hand out Ethan waited until Spud shook it hesitantly, holding on a beat longer than necessary, "you have a deal. We'll get through this torture, ditch the outfits and then we'll find Sutter and have a bit of … fun." The first stampede of cheering children cut off whatever reply Spud would have made and he forced a welcoming jolly laugh.

Between the two of them they managed to keep a steady flow of kids happy and excited to get their picture taken with Santa and more importantly kept them moving through at a good pace. As annoying as it was to have kids climbing all over him Ethan had to admit he enjoyed when Spud had to lean in, close enough to catch a hint of his citrusy cologne.

"You're pretty good at this," scratching under the beard as they finally got a brief break Ethan was careful to keep any hint of mocking out of his tone. It had taken months of subtle maneuvering and finally separating him from Matt Hardy to reach past Spud's seemingly endless anger and he wasn't about to spoil it now.

As much as he tried Spud couldn't detect anything but sincerity in Ethan's voice and he smiled tentatively, "I've done a fair amount of babysitting in my time." Blowing out a breath he leaned tiredly on the throne, nudging his fingers against Ethan's arm, "think we can get out of here soon?"

"Another half an hour and we'll call it quits." Ethan was grateful the beard hid his triumphant smile when Spud didn't move away even when he shifted so the full length of their arms touched. Aunt D may have meant this as punishment for not falling in with her plans for his future but he may have to thank her for giving him the inadvertent chance to make headway in regaining Spud's friendship.

"Well, well, Spud I didn't believe Dixie when she told me she'd talked you into being an elf," biting her lip to hold back a laugh as Spud jumped and straightened up with a guilty expression from his quite intimate looking position next to Ethan Reby gently guided her son to move closer. "You make a wonderful Santa Ethan," only the tightening of his fingers on the arm of the chair gave away Ethan's annoyance at the slight mocking edge to her greeting.

Bending down until he was on Maxell's level Spud smiled cheerfully, surprised by how happy it made him when the little boy recognized him, "hello lad, are you ready to meet Santa Claus?" His smile faltered when Maxell's excited face fell once he got his first look at Santa, tears welling in his big brown eyes as he hid against his leg. Awkwardly patting Maxell's back he rolled his eyes at Reby's unhelpful smirk, looking over his shoulder he silently gestured Ethan to do something.

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas," employing his jolliest laugh Ethan winced when the little boy just cried louder.

Smothering a laugh Reby crouched down and smoothed back her son's soft curls, "oh honey, would you like it if Spud held you while you met Santa?" Her heart melted when his little frown turned to happy smiles. Standing she hoisted him up on one hip and stared pointedly at Spud, "well go on Spud, sit on Santa's lap." It was a struggle not to laugh at both men's stunned expressions. From what she could tell Matt's premonition concerning these two might turn out to correct after all. Who could have thought with all their tumultuous history the handsome, rich Ethan Carter the Third would end up marrying the rather small British man Dixie hated in just two short years.

At Reby's impatient gesture Spud pivoted awkwardly to face Ethan, "uhhh, right." Gingerly approaching his eyes were wide and panicked, "what do we do?" Hissing he glared when Ethan had to gall to just smirk at him.

Patting his knee Ethan thoroughly enjoyed Spud's exasperated sigh, "you do as the lady commands and sit on my lap tiger." Curling his fingers around the smaller man's wrist he tugged until Spud reluctantly gave in and perched on his lap, discomfort obvious in the stiff line of his back and the flush slowly creeping up his neck.

Swallowing against a suddenly dry mouth Spud shivered when Ethan's hand slid warm and heavy down his back, steading him as Reby approached. Forcing a calm smile to hide the unsteady beat of his heart he held his arms out and accepted Maxell's happy hug, clutching his small body close he arranged him so it looked like his happy chatter was directed at Santa.

"Smile Maxell," Reby called out as the photographer started snapping pictures, holding back a grin at the fading blush on Spud's face, Matt was going to be so pleased when she told him he was right. "Thanks boys," carefully picking up her son she gently touched Spud on the jaw, ignoring the sudden glare on Ethan's face. "You know you're still welcome in our home anytime Spud. Matt, he's, well he's different now but he considers you a friend."

The feeling Ethan's fingers tightening in protection probably shouldn't have started the slow lick of pleasure warming his blood, breathing out slowly Spud squeezed Ethan's wrist in warning, "thank you Reby but just in case Willow decides to make an appearance I think it's best if I keep my distance." Smiling wryly at her amused expression he felt Ethan's body relax under him, "I have no desire to find myself tied up in a shack once more." Of course it went unsaid last time he'd been rescued by the very man he was sitting on, something he wasn't sure would be happening again. Judging by Ethan's shaky exhale he was also reminded of the event that had, he'd thought changed their relationship from professional to one of genuine friendship. Too bad he'd been wrong about that.

Shrugging Reby tossed her hair over her shoulder, "alright Spud, just know the invitation stands. Maxell and I need to leave now and since I believe we are the last of your … customers wanting pictures I'm sure you can leave now." Winking she waved Maxell's hand goodbye, "go enjoy the rest of the night."

Tightening his grip on Spud's waist Ethan smiled pleasantly and kept his mouth shut, he didn't know what game the Hardy family was playing but he had no intention of letting them pull Spud back into their world. Tension easing as Reby turned and left without another word he caught the photographer snapping one last picture and made a mental note to grab a copy. Turning his attention back to Spud he waited for the other man to look at him, "just for the record if Willow kidnaps you again I will come find you."

Eyes widening and touched by the sincerity on Ethan's face Spud slid off his lap, "thank you Ethan, I … I appreciate that." Maybe it was time he finally forgave the other man for the past. Which of course had nothing to do with the happiness the idea brought him or the way it satisfied the growing need to have Ethan back in his life.

"Just give me five minutes to change and then I'm all yours," hesitating for only a second Ethan squeezed Spud's shoulder, smiling when his touch wasn't rejected, "I'll meet you back here and then we can find Sutter."

"Okay Sir," hauling the stupid elf hat off Spud ran his fingers through his messy hair, missing the delighted grin crossing Ethan's face before he turned away. Flopping down on the throne he tugged irritably on his tunic, he'd intended to leave as soon as the photo shoot had ended and so hadn't brought a change of clothes. Unless he was willing to go around in his underwear he was stuck dressed as an elf, although imagining Dixie's reaction he was tempted for a moment to strip just for how much it would piss her off.

Rushing back to their little corner of the ballroom Ethan slowed his pace so it wouldn't look like he'd hurried, pausing at the entrance he took the time to observe Spud. Even in the silly elf outfit there was no denying how attractive he found the smaller man to be, even more than wanting him though he ached to have Spud look at him like he was the most important person in the world once again. Funny how easy it had been to take that for granted until he'd ruined it and then spat on the ashes. Sighing and hiding his remorse he spoke up, "ready Spud?"

Startled and trying not to curse out loud Spud jumped out of the chair, attention caught and held by how gorgeous Ethan looked in a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Coughing he tore his eyes away, "yes, of course." Heart settling into a steadier rhythm he shoved his feelings for Ethan back in their box, falling into step with the bigger man. "Maybe we should get a drink first. I don't know about you but I sure could use one."

"Excellent idea, I haven't had to deal with so many kids since the year my Mother volunteered me at the local children's hospital my senior year," guiding the way to the bar with a firm touch to Spud's back Ethan gestured to the bartender for two glasses of champagne. Accepting the drinks he followed Spud over to a less crowded corner by one of the massive Christmas trees and handed one of the glasses over, deliberately grazing his thumb along Spud's knuckles, "here's to never having to deal with the rug rats ever again." Raising his glass in a toast he waited until the other man had taken a sip before adding, "and to renewing friendships."

Opening his mouth to reply with no idea what he wanted to say Spud flinched and almost dropped his glass when a cold hand brushed the back of his neck. Yelping at the sudden pinprick of pain he spun around and backed away from the leering form of Rosemary, her delighted laugh at his reaction sent his temper flaring and it was only Ethan's warning grip on his arm that stopped him from doing something stupid.

"Silly Hunter," snatching the glass from her terrier's hand Rosemary drained it and tossed it on the floor. Stepping forwards she snuggled into her Hunter's strong chest, ignoring the way he tensed at her touch to blink up at him innocently, "don't you know by know friendship isn't all our little terrier wants from you."

Spud's sharp inhale and almost alarmed expression snagged Ethan's attention away from Rosemary and onto the smaller man, hope flickering dangerously when he didn't immediately dismiss her words. "Spud?"

"We like you Ethan, your willingness to do anything necessary to be on top impresses us," pressing her ear against his chest she listened to the steady beat of her Hunters heart. Turning her head she snapped her teeth when her terrier made a move to pull her away, "our terrier however has disappointed us. He doesn't want to pay his debt to us." Her voice darkened and she grinned smugly as their Hunters heart rate accelerated. Linking her arms around his waist she kept her eyes fixated on her terrier's paling face, "and so we've decided as punishment to reveal his deepest secret."

Alarmed by the vengeful gleam in Rosemary's eyes Spud held up his hands, "hang on now luv, I never said I wouldn't fulfill my debts." Even with the threat of her displeasure hanging over him he couldn't shake the hatred for the way she was hanging all over Ethan, he wanted to tear her away but if there was one lesson he'd learned it was Ethan could take care of himself. No matter how many times he'd longed to rescue the bigger man.

"Too late," sing-songing Rosemary giggled maliciously, "we'll collect in full in the New Year but as much as we adore your violence and pain we still need to punish you." Narrowing her eyes as her terrier opened his mouth she gripped her Hunter's jaw firmly, blood red nails digging into his soft skin. Ignoring his quiet gasp of pain she hissed angrily, "learn from this or it's the least we will do to you." Stretching up she kept her eyes on her terrier's face as she whispered his deepest secret into her Hunter's ear.

Shuddering as Rosemary's cold breath raised goose bumps on his neck Ethan snapped his gaze up to Spud's paling face, "you better not be lying to me darling." Raising her hand he pressed a kiss to her fingers, meeting the demonic glint in her eyes without any sign of fear, "or you'll be the first to discover why you don't mess with a Carter."

Clapping her hands in glee Rosemary danced behind her flinching terrier, resting her chin on his shoulder she nuzzled into the vulnerable curve of his neck, "oh our Hunter, we would be far from the first to feel your wrath." Laughing darkly she ran a hand through her terrier's beautiful blond hair and tugged sharply at the silky strands before he jerked out of her hold. By the rage brewing in her Hunters dark eyes she knew her point was made. "Merry Christmas boys," content with the damage she'd managed to wrought on her two favorites Rosemary set her sights on tracking down her dear Blue and spreading more Christmas … joy.

"What did she tell you?" Shoving his hands in his pockets Spud all but demanded, not at all liking the way Ethan was staring at him. There was a nervous, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about what Rosemary could possibly have whispered, he didn't exactly have a lot of secrets and only one that involved Ethan Carter.

"I'll tell you before the night is out," chuckling when Spud rolled his eyes in annoyance Ethan reached out and brushed a lock of hair back in place. Knowing her words had been true when the smaller man trembled almost imperceptibly under his touch. "Let's go find Sutter for now. I'm not about to let some creepy chick ruin the chance for a bit of payback."

Licking his lips Spud struggled to keep his voice steady when Ethan's gaze dipped ever so briefly to his mouth. "It sounds like you don't like him either Ethan. I wasn't aware you had any problems with him."

"I'm not heartless Spud. I certainly didn't approve of what he did to you in that empty arena match." God if Spud only knew how difficult it was to resist kissing him senseless when he looked up at him with affection. Fingernails digging into his palm Ethan stomped on his desire and nudged Spud to keep walking.

"You didn't?" Flushing Spud looked away from Ethan's warmly amused gaze, even he could hear the uncertain hope in his voice.

"Of course I don't. Sutter went way too far and believe me if anyone knows taking a feud too far it's me," grinning wryly as Spud stopped dead at the hidden apology in his words Ethan's gaze drifted past the top of the smaller man's head as he spotted Sutter on the dance floor with Allie. Nearby Robbie was dancing with Zema, a slow intimate dance that left very little to the imagination. It had been almost a month since the two men had finally stopped pretending they weren't a couple and a few weeks since Robbie had began urging him to make his own move on Spud. Glaring as Robbie gave him a less than subtle thumbs up he jumped when Spud touched his arm.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time," nodding over to where Dixie and Serg were dancing Spud watched in amusement at the half disgusted expression that crossed Ethan's face.

Hit by an idea Ethan's mouth quirked into a lopsided grin, dropping his voice to conspiratorial whisper he leaned in towards Spud, "I have a plan to get a little extra payback on Aunt D for making us wear those ridiculous costumes and wasting our time. It'll require you playing along however." Holding out his hand he raised an eyebrow challengingly, "what do you say, are you in?"

Lifting his chin Spud grasped Ethan's larger hand, unable to escape the feeling by doing so he was agreeing to more than just a plan for some deserved payback, "do your worst Ethan." The wicked smile he got in return sent a rush of pleasure curling through his body and his breath hissed out in shock when Ethan pulled him into his arms.

"Relax," dipping his head until his lips just brushed the sensitive skin near Spud's ear Ethan enjoyed the way the smaller man's hands rose to tentatively rest on his shoulders, "you just need to dance with me." Laughing huskily he maneuvered them closer to Dixie, "although if you want to look at me adoringly I won't mind."

Rolling his eyes with a huff of laughter Spud slid his fingers into the dark curls at the nape of Ethan's neck and relaxed into the bigger man's hold, "I'm afraid you'll have to settle for a lack of disgust Ethan."

"I'll take it," shivering at the sensation of Spud's fingers combing through his hair Ethan dragged him closer, sliding his hand lower in a wave of possessiveness he wasn't able to stop, "it's much better than you attacking me left and right after all."

Digging his fingers into the firm muscles under his hand Spud waited a breathless moment for his pulse to slow, "although you did deserve it, perhaps I was a trifle hasty in slamming that steel chair on your head." He didn't need to look up to know Ethan was smirking.

"So generous," teasingly Ethan pressed his lips against Spud's temple, breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo. "I've missed this you know."

"I don't recall very many dances between us …" attempting to ignore the warmth pooling in his stomach Spud choked on a laugh when Ethan brushed over the ticklish spot on his ribs. Not noticing the stares they were starting to collect he met Ethan's amused eyes and grabbed his hand, mouth twitching he ordered sternly, "stop it."

Catching his Aunt's shocked expression Ethan selfishly took another moment to burn this memory into his mind just in case he never again had the chance to hold Spud so close, "maybe we should have. Maybe then we'd still be friends or … something better." Taking in Spud's amazed expression with a smile he stopped in front of his Aunt, keeping one arm snugly around Spud's waist he didn't let his smile falter at her frown, "hey Aunt D, Serg. Enjoying the party?"

"Ethan Carter what do you think you're doing?" Pulling out of her husband's grip Dixie hissed furiously, from the second she'd caught sight of her nephew all but making out with Spud on the dance floor it had been a struggle not to march over to them and put an end to it. Only her husband and the fear of causing a scene had stopped her but if Ethan was going to seek her out then she was damn well going to speak her mind.

Blinking innocently Ethan's smile widened when Spud leaned casually into him, clearly playing into the act, "dancing of course Aunt D. Why is something wrong?"

Watching the way Dixie's anger only increased at Ethan's nonchalant answer Spud knew he probably shouldn't find this quite so satisfying but there was a vindictive part of himself that only wanted to twist the knife deeper. Keeping his smirk well-hidden he looked up at Ethan adoringly, "perhaps your Aunt wasn't expecting to see us dancing together Sir."

"Ah, I see," fixing his eyes on Spud's face it wasn't difficult to allow just a fraction of his feelings to show, smiling as Spud caught his Aunt's horrified expression and leaned in even closer in response. Gaze drifting to Spud's mouth Ethan used every ounce of his old arrogance and turned up the fire on the increasing tension, "we really do have you to thank Aunt D, don't we tiger?"

"Yes of course," under the dawning wonder that Ethan might actually care Spud fought to keep an easy smile on his face, using the ever-darkening scowl on Dixie's face as motivation. Curling his fingers around Ethan's elbow he finally tore his eyes away from the other man and met her angry glare with a smirk, "thank you Mrs. Carter."

Stepping to the side and out of the way from the attention they were beginning to attract Dixie ignored Serg's calming murmurs, voice low and angry, "thank me for what exactly?" The adoring look Ethan turned on Spud turned her stomach.

"Why for giving us a chance to settle our differences during the photo shoot," raising Spud's hand Ethan pressed a lingering kiss to his trembling fingers, smiling at the deepening blue of the other man's eyes. "Spud has graciously given me another chance and it never would have happened without you Aunt D."

"You have to be kidding me?" Clutching Serg's arm as her knees turned to rubber Dixie tried not to scream and rage at her worse nightmare coming to life right in front of her eyes.

Shaking his head Spud forced a confidant smile, almost positive Ethan wasn't pretending anymore, the warmth in his eyes and touch felt a little too real, "of course it took some groveling on Ethan's behalf." Smirking at the other man's muffled laugh he decided to test the waters, leaning up intending simply to kiss Ethan's cheek his lips landed instead on the corner of his mouth as he turned his head. Pulling away after a frozen moment he continued breathlessly, truth ringing a little too clearly in his words, "but in the end how could I resist the Carter charm."

Coughing Serg quickly inserted himself into the conversation before things could get even more out of hand, "we're very happy for you." Smiling easily he held out his hand and shook Ethan's and then Spud's hand, "I always did think you two would make a wonderful couple." Winking at the shock on both his boys faces he pinched Dixie's arm when she opened her mouth, "sorry boys but we have somewhere else we have to be now. Enjoy the rest of the night." Ignoring Dixie's resistance he dragged her away before she said something she'd regret later.

Awkwardly breaking the silence Spud watched Dixie and Serg walk away, "you realize of course now that your Aunt thinks we're dating she will tell your parents." Turning back to Ethan his eyes narrowed suspiciously at his smug expression.

"I guess there's only one solution to that tiger," tilting Spud's head up with a firm grip Ethan feathered his fingers along the elegant line of his jaw and gathered up every drop of his courage. "You'll have to accompany me to the families New Year's party this year."

"Are you … are you asking me out on a date Ethan?" Eyebrows raised in disbelief Spud only had a moment to take in the hope in Ethan's dark eyes before someone tapped him on the shoulder. Unable to tear his gaze away he watched in fascination as Ethan's eyes darkened to an almost impossible shade of black in response.

Swatting Spud on the shoulder Sutter smiled charmingly at his boss's nephew, smile faltering when Ethan all but yanked the smaller man away from him, "I hope this little elf isn't bothering you Ethan. I know how difficult he is to get rid of but I can send him packing if you want." Despite the fact he'd witnessed the two men dancing only moments before he couldn't bring himself to believe it somehow wasn't a trick on Spud's behalf. Behind him he could practically feel Allie wince and withdraw when Ethan scowled fiercely.

Huffing out a laugh at Sutter's pretentious tone the only thing Spud was surprised at was his lack of intelligence at believing challenging Ethan Carter was a smart decision. He would never understand how people failed to realize Ethan was the most dangerous man in their roster.

"If you even think of touching Spud again Sutter I'll break your arm," draping his arm around Spud's shoulders Ethan bared his teeth in a smile that held no hint of civility. "Much like you had no problem breaking Spud's teeth. Which correct me if I'm wrong here tiger," raising a mocking eyebrow at Sutter's paling complexion he looked down at Spud's spiteful expression, "but I don't think he ever apologized for it."

Smirking at Sutter as the other man backed up half a step before firming his spine at Ethan's unique way of threatening people Spud leaned comfortably into Ethan's solid strength, "you're right of course Sir, he's never apologized." Christ he really hoped this wasn't a dream, who would have thought at the beginning of the night he'd be teaming up with Ethan Carter to get a little payback on both Dixie and Sutter.

Thrown for a second by the way Spud leaned against him Ethan quickly adjusted his grip to hold him even closer, clearing his throat he tsked disappointedly, "I didn't think so. You aren't much of a company man are you Sutter?"

"Since when have you ever been on friendly terms with Spud?" Spluttering Sutter felt distinctly nervous at the way Ethan's brows drew together in a frown and so he went on the attack, "besides it's not like Spud wasn't asking for it. Interfering in my matches, claiming he's better than me when he's nothing but a short, jumped up mouthy little troll."

Grabbing Spud by the back of the neck when the smaller man swore and made a move towards the other man Ethan held him firmly but carefully. "You obviously don't know me very well if you have to ask me that question Sutter and you obviously don't know Spud if that's your opinion of him." Tightening his grip he allowed his possessiveness to leak into his voice, "normally I'd allow Spud to take care of you himself …" glaring at Sutter's scoff he rubbed calming circles against Spud's skin, "and make no mistake Sutter he's more than capable of putting you in your place, but after the sheer disregard you've shown for his health I think it's past time I showed you why I've been on top of this company since I arrived."

Ignoring the increasingly frantic tugging on his shirt by his date Sutter sneered in Ethan's face, he'd gone too far now to back down, "you've been on top of this company because of your last name Carter and for no other reason."

Sucking in a breath Spud couldn't help but laugh, "oh you just make a bloody huge mistake mate." Easing away from Ethan's tight hold he poked Sutter in the chest, grinning maliciously at the other man's irritated growl, "Ethan is going to tear you apart and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Shut up pipsqueak," knocking Spud's arm away Sutter grunted when Ethan grabbed his wrist and twisted, the pain almost sent him to his knees and he desperately pried at the harsh grip.

"First match of 2017, no DQ," squeezing harder Ethan sneered as tears stood out in Sutter's eyes. It felt wonderful to repay just a fraction of the pain the other man had caused Spud, helping to ease the knowledge before this evening his help would not have been welcomed. Releasing his grip he turned his back on Sutter, dismissing him as any kind of possible threat, "come on tiger let's get out of here before the stupidity starts to rub off on us." Touching Spud on the back he guided them away from the other couple, "so was that satisfying enough?" Murmuring lowly he swept Spud back into his arms, spinning him around the dance floor before he could protest.

Spotting Sutter still gaping after them Spud smoothed his hands along Ethan's broad shoulders, "I think I'll reserve judgment until after you thrash him." Raising his eyes to Ethan's fond smile he relaxed into the large hands tugging him even closer, this was turning out to be the best Christmas in years.

"Fair enough," guiding them over to a more private corner as the song ended Ethan picked up the interrupted thread of their previous conversation. "Before we were so rudely interrupted I do believe I was asking you out on a date," tucking a strand of silky hair back in place he trailed his fingers along Spud's face, hating the agonized doubt in those expressive blue eyes, "what do you say tiger, will you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?"

Swallowing a whimper as Ethan's thumb grazed his bottom lip Spud curled his fingers into the bigger man's shirt, voice breathy with longing, "you do remember we hate each other, right?"

Looking up at a sprig of mistletoe hanging over them Ethan made his decision, smiling slowly he leaned down, "does this feel like I hate you tiger?" Kissing Spud was better than he could ever have imagined, and he was instantly addicted, nibbling on Spud's lush bottom lip he groaned when the smaller man's mouth parted in a breathless gasp. Deepening the contact he could taste a faint hint of champagne and cinnamon, heat flushing along his skin he tore his mouth away and panted, dragging Spud closer until not even an inch of space remained between them, "and unless that's a cellphone I'm feeling Spud you don't hate me either."

"Ethan," shuddering at the satisfaction in Ethan's voice Spud flushed bright red, heat pooling low and potent in his stomach as the other man looked at him with a ridiculously attractive smirk. Throwing aside every common sense reason why this was a stupid idea he stood on tiptoe and kissed Ethan back until they were both breathless. "Yes you git," he murmured against the smiling curve of Ethan's mouth, "yes I'll bloody go on a date with you."

Laughing as relief made him light headed Ethan half pulled Spud his feet and buried his face against his neck, "Aunt D will be properly appalled tiger, we'll have a great time destroying all her allusions about us." Tightening his embrace he was silently grateful Rosemary had told him Spud was in love with him, it had been all the encouragement he needed to make his move tonight instead of waiting. Now if only he could convince her to stay far away from Spud he might even thank her.

"Destroying family expectations on the first date Ethan, you're such a romantic," shivering as the bigger man's fingers slipped under his shirt Spud closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne. There had been a time he'd thought having any kind of relationship again with Ethan would be impossible and he couldn't deny how happy this chance made him. Opening his eyes he feathered kiss after kiss along the beautifully line of Ethan's jaw, smirking at the bigger man's choked off groan, "a man after my own heart."

"Oh it's not just your heart I'm after tiger," sliding his hand down another inch Ethan squeezed the firm flesh, grinning triumphantly as Spud rolled his eyes but didn't protest. "What do you say we get out of here," pulling back a fraction he tugged on the awful elf costume and leered, "maybe get you out of these clothes and grab something to eat?"

It was the old dangerously attractive smirk he'd never been good at resisting that made his decision for him. Plus looking around at his increasingly drunk co-workers the choice to spend time alone with the handsome Ethan Carter wasn't difficult. Curling his fingers in Ethan's shirt Spud tugged him down into another kiss, grinning at his hum of pleasure, "my place. Pizza and beers."

"I do believe that is the best offer I've ever had," unable to resist the soft gleam in Spud's eyes Ethan cupped his face and kissed him again, already captivated by the way the smaller man reacted, the slight hitch in his breathing, the way he looked at him with big blue eyes that fairly begged him to keep kissing. Panting he tore his mouth away, "god Spud you don't how long I've wanted this."

"I'd wager about as long as I've wanted it," rasping Spud forced his fingers to let go of Ethan's shirt and smooth out the material as he got his breathing under control. Raising his eyes to Ethan's smoldering gaze he held out his hand, "now what do you say we get the bloody hell out of here."

"I thought you'd never ask," taking Spud's hand Ethan boldly guided him through the crowded room uncaring of the stares they gathered on the way out. He finally had what he wanted and no one's opinion was going to change that.


End file.
